


Cliché

by ZeloraNDZ



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cafe AU, Completed, F/M, Fluff, Luffy's a romantic, Nami's POV, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeloraNDZ/pseuds/ZeloraNDZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody knows that cliché romance story, where a guy or a girl meets a cute barista at a coffee shop and ended up falling in love. I wanted it to happen to me. But to say my plan failed was an understatement. It failed horribly. Luffy/Nami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> I recently made this account. Well actually, I just did. This story will be the first posted story in my account here. I have an account in fanfiction.net and wattpad. It's my first time having and using an AO3 account. Enjoy my first posted story!

Everybody knows that cliché romance story.

Where a guy or a girl meets a cute barista at a certain coffee shop, they exchange numbers and ended up falling in love. It’s a really famous and well known romance story, and don’t forget, cliché.

I work at a coffee shop.

I won’t lie when someone asks me if I have ever thought of that kind of cliché story. I will answer, _of course I do_ , and maybe that’s even why I chose this job in the first place, as a barista. It was to find love, to find someone I would really care about, to find someone that would show his affections to me and only me.

Well, to say my plan failed was an understatement.

It failed horribly.

It’s been years, four, maybe five years since I worked here. I didn’t find any guy that loved me, that cared about me. Sure, there were many I’ve went on dates, they’re cute, but none of them stole my heart.

My co-workers knew of my purpose of working here. They even suggested me to go find another love story, another cliché romance story to live in.

And of course, because of my stubborn self, I refused.

Maybe it was because I loved this cliché romance story the most, but I knew it was also because this job had become a part of my life. It’s enjoyable, talking to people, smiling at strangers, the smell of coffee. I love them all.

So, I stayed.

My plan to find that one perfect guy wasn’t and isn’t working, but that is not what I meant when I say my plan failed horribly.

My plan was falling for a cute customer, exchange phone numbers and date. But that was not what happened.

Instead, I fell for my co-worker.

A stupid one at that.

* * *

 

The first time we met, it went like this.

_The day was running slow, it was a Wednesday. Customers tend to only buy and leave on this day. The shop was empty, and I was relaxing behind the counter, playing my phone._

_And then a bell jingles, an all-too-familiar bell, indicating customers coming in._

_I slipped my phone back to my pocket and stood up._

_A boy, he looks so young._

_“Welcome to Thousand Sunny Coffee Shop. How may I help you?”_

_He, who was turning around taking in the shop’s environment, turned to me. He then grinned, an ear-splitting grin._

_The first thing that came to my mind was ‘_ Wow, what a cheerful guy!’

_“Hi!” He greeted as he walked to the front of the counter._

_“I saw that sign on the door!” He said again, his smile not leaving._

_“Yeah?” I asked in acknowledgement, knowing that he was talking about the job sign._

_“Can I work here?” Impossibly, his grin got larger._

That may seem normal, but when you get to know him, he’s a real stupid idiot.

A real stupid idiot I fell in love with.

* * *

 

“Hey Nami!”

I sighed as I called the name of my customer. ‘Aaron’ was it? I’m too tired to remember. Yes, names that are written down on each cup of customers sometimes doesn’t make any sense. But don’t blame it on us; we are just too tired to deal with stupid, complicated names.

I turned to the source of the voice.

“What do you want, Luffy?” I asked the boy, with the brightest smile I’ve ever seen, walking towards me. The customer named Eren - _wait, Aaron? Who cares!_ \- took his latte and went back to his seat.

Luffy grinned at me and I walked away to the cashier counter, afraid a blush might appear soon.

He followed me though.

I groaned. “What?!”

His grin fell and I felt the urge to tell him to smile again.

“Do you know? Sanji threatened me if I don’t work well I’m going to get fired,” He pouted, acting serious so suddenly.

“I really don’t care.” I said, which was a complete lie.

Sanji is a douche sometimes. He hasn’t even seen Luffy work. He may be an idiot but when he gets his hands on work, oh he’s a completely different person. Those hands can do almost anything delicately and quickly, his smile can lighten up customers and he hasn’t even done a thing wrong ever since he started.

He pouted even more. “Nami, you’re so mean!”

It was a Wednesday, so little customers and a relaxing day. Luffy got shifts that are the same as mine, on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Sundays. I don’t know if I should refer it as a blessing or as a curse.

The bell jingled.

“I’ll handle this one Nami!” He said happily

A blessing to get to know him and fall in love.

“Welcome to Thousand Sunny Coffee Shop, how may I help you?”

Or a curse to get to know him and fall in love.

I have no idea.

* * *

 

“Nami-san! If that idiot over there disturbs you again I can always fire him!” Sanji said, starting his statement with a love-sick voice and ending it with a glare and a sneer.

“Hey! I wasn’t disturbing her!”

I sighed. Luffy was being lectured by Sanji, the boss, while serving customers. Like I said, talk about talent. I can’t even do that. Responding to the boss, listening to the boss, understanding what is being talked about, while serving someone. If I were in his position, I would ask the man to lecture me later.

“No, Sanji, he isn’t disturbing.” I eventually said. _It’s actually the opposite,_ I thought, cleaning a new table.

Sanji eyed Luffy suspiciously, who was greeting a customer with an ear-to-ear grin, _his_ special grin.

 “Really?” Sanji asked.  “Because the last time I checked, he was talking to you with an annoying loud voice while you were grimacing.”

Nami giggled at his observation, and answered. “Positive. Besides, he’s always like that.”

Sanji pulled his cigarette out of his mouth and exhaled, watching Luffy making and handling the customer’s orders professionally. There was silence for a moment, with only the customers chattering and Luffy’s skilled hand working with cups and orders.

Sanji broke the silence.

“Nami-san, about your intention of working here… is it working?” His voice was quiet and soft.

I blinked at the change of the subject as I wipe a stained table.

“Why the change of subject, Sanji?” He may be my boss, but he’s actually like a friend.

He shrugged. “Just wondering.”

“It isn’t.” I stated almost immediately.

“Oh, really?” Sanji asked, something in his voice was off.

I furrowed my eyebrows. “Yes?” I said uncertainly.

“Then what are your feelings towards that stupid idiot?”

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, my face was burning in a second. I turned and faced Sanji, forgetting about the sudden heat on my face.

“Wh-What?” I stuttered out.

“You’re pretty Nami-san, prettier than any other girl. He might like you back.” Sanji said with a wink as he headed back towards the manager’s office.

I blushed harder. My body wouldn’t move and I felt like my knees have turned into jelly. Luffy was still serving customers, oblivious to what Sanji had just said.

_Was I that obvious?_

* * *

 

“Nami!!”

That familiar voice, the one which sneaks into her dreams and fantasies, _his_ special voice.

“What is it, Luffy?” I breathed out, which I hid quickly with a long exaggerated sigh. I slid my arms into my coat. Winter was coming soon and it was already very cold and chilling outside. I was tempted to abruptly go home and get myself a nice hot chocolate. That would be a really fine plan.

Though, if Luffy suddenly declared his love to her, that will be an even more fine plan.

_Stop thinking that, stupid!_

I finally turned to Luffy who was already in his own red coat. A big grin was plastered on his face and his eyes were twinkling with excitement, like they always do. Everything is always interesting to Luffy.

And the one thing Luffy loves the most, is friendship. The bond people share is a treasure to him, and it was endearing to know that.

To be honest, it was the one thing that I love the most about him –though I love everything about him- and it was because of that that I fell head over heels for him.

Luffy finally opened his mouth but then closed it again. He drifted his eyes downwards, furrowed his eyebrows in concentration as if thinking about what to say. He pouted in process and stuck his bottom lip out.

_Cute._

“What is it Luffy? I really want to go home.” True, even though I can stare at him all day.

He met my eyes again and it was as if a bulb lighted above his head. He grinned again, his large smile warming my heart.

 _Yes, it would be good to hear a confession. It would be really good._ I thought, with my poker face still intact.

He cleared his throat still with the same smile.

“Let’s get dinner together.” He said sincerely, genuinely.

A few seconds passed and I gaped at him. I definitely heard him right; I knew there wasn’t a mistake. My ears are sharp and I knew he said what I heard. He said it clearly without hesitation. He was serious.

I was a tomato in a second, I’m sure of it.

I didn’t expect that sentence, not at all.

* * *

 

“So.”

I raised an eyebrow.

“So?” It isn’t like Robin to only say a word.

“I heard Luffy asked you out.”

I unconsciously slammed the book I was reading onto the table. My face was hot and I knew Robin was smirking inwardly. No, scratch that, the evil woman was already smirking.

“Wha- Where- Who told you that?!”

Robin’s smirk never left her face. She looked like she was smiling, but everyone knows it was actually a menacing smirk, the smirk that says ‘ _I’m going to make you suffer’._

“I have my sources.” She said, her voice even.

“Robin!”

She took a sip of her black coffee, bitter and dark, just as how she liked it. She was enjoying this, teasing and making fun of me, making fun of my crush on Luffy. I clenched both my hands in anticipation and also humiliation, curling the fabric of the loose pants I was wearing, the book I was reading left forgotten.

“Sanji heard both of you yesterday. He asked you out and you agreed.”

I gritted my teeth as my fury and embarrassment grew. “THAT SANJI!”

Robin laughed lightly, and I could pound on her without feeling guilty.

“Nami-san, you both should already go out by now.”

As I heard those words, I sighed, my emotions calming down. I’m back to being the collected Nami.

“I know.” I said, a little bit weakly.

I grabbed my book again; eyes back to the page, searching the sentence where I left off moments ago.

“Ask him out. He’ll accept.” Robin said again.

“He’s an idiot.” I deadpanned, looking up at her once more.

“Which makes it easier.” She said back and winked.

I blinked, digesting the words for a minute or two, while Robin went back to eyeing the people in the café and sipping her coffee comfortably.

* * *

 

It became a frequent and common thing to do.

Luffy and I, shifts done and finished, walk out of the coffee shop and head for a near diner or restaurant. Luffy would always ask me after our shifts are done, until one day he just stops asking and we go to a place we decided on the way automatically.

I would gladly call these dates. But I want him to see it as those too.

“I heard Baratie restaurant has a new dish in their menu! I can’t wait to try it! What do you think Nami? Do you want to eat dinner there today? We could try it together!” Luffy said enthusiastically

I smiled at his eagerness. “Yeah, we could go there.”

Luffy grinned, that ear-splitting grin, the one he gave me when we first met. “IT’LL BE FUN! THANK YOU NAMI!” He shouted rather too loudly, but I don’t mind one bit.

Instead, I laughed. “You don’t have to thank me, idiot!”

He laughed too.

We continued walking to our destination in comfortable silence. The day was already dark, the moon illuminating the streets and a few stars lightening the sky.

I took a deep breath. It’s now or never.

“Ne, Luffy?”

“What? What is it?” He answered, almost immediately.

“Do you want to know why I work there? At the Thousand Sunny Coffee Shop?”  I asked him, my voice steady and still to my surprise.

“Sure! Tell me!”

I smiled.

“I wanted to find love, to live a clichéd love life. I want to meet a customer and exchange numbers. Get to know each other. Find love.”

He kept on listening without interrupting, which makes me slightly worried. Luffy would always interrupt.

But I kept going.

“But that didn’t happen. Never once did that happen. Some customers were cute, we exchanged numbers, went on dates. But none of them stole my heart.”

I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling Luffy’s warmth beside me and the chilling air. Now or never.

 _Now or never_.

“Until I met you.” I finished.

Silence met me.

 _Say something._ I thought.

When he didn’t say anything, I opened my eyes and turned to him.

_Please get the hint._

“Luffy, I…”

I couldn’t say it. I couldn’t say those three words.

“I want to call these dinners, these events as dates.”

That’s all I could say.

His eyes were faced forward and emotions flickered in those dark eyes, but I couldn’t comprehend what he was feeling. He finally turned to me with a serious look, the serious look he seldom shows, the one that made me think he’s hot.

My face heated up yet again.

“Aren’t these dates?” He asked.

My breathing stopped.

“What?”

He grinned, letting all seriousness from his face fall. “These are dates. That’s why I’ve been asking you, Nami. What else do we call these dinners?” He stated as if everyone knows.

I sank in the words. “Wait! So you’ve been asking me all those times to go on a date?!”

He tilted his head, eyes wide and innocent. “Uh, yeah?”

I did the first thing that came to my mind instead of kissing him.

I hit his head. “You idiot!”

“Ow!”

Many emotions swam through me. Happiness. Annoyance. Relief. Love. But mostly, happiness.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

He rubbed his swollen head and bump I made. He pouted, looking at me straight in the eye. “You’re the smart one, Nami. You should know already. Besides, we’ve been doing this with just the two of us! Isn’t it obvious?”

I crossed my arms in fake anger and walked away, still heading towards Baratie restaurant. My heart was doing flips and my stomach was filled with butterflies. Sudden warmth surged throughout me and I feel extremely happy.

So, _so_ happy.

“Wait up Nami!” He called out from behind.

Luffy was beside me in a second.

I couldn’t contain my smile.

“I love you.” I blurted out, stepping closer towards him, resting my head on his shoulder. I didn’t know what he was going to say back, but I had to get the words out, I had to.

“I love you too.” He said, his signature grin plastered on his face. I felt my smile grow into a grin and my heart raced even faster. He said those words. He really did.

When Baratie restaurant came into our view, our hands were already tangled together. His big hands were gripping strongly on mine and mine grasping his just the same. My head was still on his shoulder and my smile and his grin never leaving.

We were in front of the front door when he said

“Do you want to know why I work at Thousand Sunny Coffee Shop?” He asked suddenly

I eyed him from his shoulder. “Why?”

He grinned at me.

“I saw a really cute barista.”

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Please leave some kudos and comments! Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
